


The Sailor's Little Demon

by GayCheerios



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: You will always be there to take care of her little demon, Yoshiko.
Relationships: Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Sailor's Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> YOUYOSHI IS SO GOOD, BABY YOSHI GIVES ME L I F E. PSPSPSPSPSPS YOUYOSHI SHIPPERS PLEASE COME TALK TO ME I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I LOVE THEM WJDJDJQKSJ BUT ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY!!!!
> 
> enjoy the shitshow sluts!

Today was finally friday! Yes! You smiles as she gets home from practice with Aqours. Tomorrow is her date with her dear Yohane, or rather, Yoshiko. She can barely contain her excitement as she rushes to her room, and flops on the bed happily. Not a moment later her phone buzzes to life, she grabs her phone, Yoshiko’s calling! 

“Hey!” She answers with a smile that can surely be heard through the phone. 

“Hey You, how are you?” Yoshiko asks, fidgeting coming from her end of the phone. Something about the way her voice softly trembles unsettles You.

You thinks for a moment before answering. “I’m doing great, how about you sweetie?” She brings out the pet name to test the waters. She has a funny feeling that Yoshiko is starting to regress, maybe without even realizing it. 

“You...Nooo!!” Yoshiko whines, You hears the pout in her voice, it’s the cutest thing she’s ever heard. You fiddles with a loose strand on a plushie of Yoshiko’s signature demon symbol, as she listens to her girlfriend’s whines of protest. 

You giggles as she coos into the phone. “Alright, alright princess.” She laughs. “So, we’re still meeting up to go shopping tomorrow, right?” The sailor asks as she cuddles into her bed further...After practice, a good nap wouldn’t hurt…

“Yeah! I can’t wait!” Yoshiko laughs, and You can hear her girlfriend’s bright smile from her side of the phone. That’s one of the things she loves most about Yoshiko, just how expressive she is. You has mesmerized each one of Yoshiko’s facial expressions and the lilts in her voice, the changes in her pitch, all of it. It’s all a part of her fallen angel girlfriend who she loves so much. You yawns, and Yoshiko takes notice. “Are you going to take a nap?” 

“Yeah, I’m feeling a little sleepy...How about you? Are you gonna play your favorite game tonight?” Yoshiko’s favorite game is some kind of MMORPG type game, You adamantly listens whenever Yoshiko rants about never getting any good heroes due to her bad luck constantly, and while You always listens, the game is still a little hard to follow. 

“You know it!” Yoshiko cheers.

“Well don’t stay up too late ok?” You chides softly, giggling as she hears Yoshiko huff from the other side of the phone. 

“Okkkkkkkkk.” She whines. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mo...You!!” She corrects herself, quickly hanging up the phone after her little slip-up.

You smiles, as she puts her phone on the charger, and gets under the blankets. She tries to wind herself down, but she’s so excited! She can’t wait to see her adorable Yoshiko tomorrow. They’ll go to all their favorite shops in the mall, and she can’t wait for Yoshiko to rant about all her favorite stores, and she can’t wait to buy her things and spoil her. You has been saving up her allowance to treat Yoshiko to something nice, and tomorrow will be the day. Doting on Yoshiko is one of her favorite things to do, seeing her happy is more than enough for You. 

The next morning You is greeted to her chirping alarm clock. It’s another reminder that she has to get ready for today! She can barely contain her excitement as she rushes into the bathroom to take a shower for the day. You turns on her favorite songs, and jumps in the shower, singing all the while. Once she’s all clean, she’s ready to get dressed. She throws on her clothes, and is just about ready to go. She carefully packs her bag, making sure she has everything, and even triple checks her bag. Before she knows it, she’s knocking at Yoshiko’s door, too excited to even stand still for a moment. 

The door opens, and You is taken aback for a moment. Yoshiko is in a simple black, lace dress, with a black and silver matching back. In one hand is her phone, and in the other hand is a dark purple parasol. Yoshiko lights up, and stuffs her phone in her bag, and walks out of her apartment. 

“Hi, You, ready for today? The fallen angel Yohane will show you all the best spots today!” She grins. 

“Of course my fallen angel Yohane, show your little demon all your favorite spots today.” You laughs, saluting the precious fallen angel in front of her. The sweetest thing is when Yoshiko’s face lights up when someone plays along, and You loves to encourage it. It’s something so quirky and cute about Yoshiko, why not encourage it when it makes her so happy? 

The day goes by swimmingly! The first half of their day is spent in Yoshiko’s favorite shops. You always makes sure to keep up with her dear Yohane, whenever she finds something she likes, or she recognizes, she’ll tell You everything she can, and being ever so in love with her girlfriend, You listens, and swears she feels hearts forming in her eyes. Things go wonderfully for the first half but then they get to an extremely crowded area of the city. The first thing You notices is how Yoshiko closes down, not a word is said from her mouth, and secondly, she starts to fidget with the lace on her dress, and even rips it. 

You reaches for Yoshiko’s hand, and meets her gaze. “Yoshik, are you alright?” She asks softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her girlfriend’s face. Yoshiko shakes her head and begins to bite and pick at her lip, a sure sign of anxiety. “No? It’s because of all these people right?” When Yoshiko nods her head in agreement, she takes Yoshiko’s hand, and makes it a point to get them out of there asap. While they weave through the crowd, You can hear soft cries from behind her. 

When they finally find a little alley to calm down, Yoshiko is full-on sobbing. “Mama!!” She cries, hugging You and clinging to her like there’s no tomorrow. 

You’s heart breaks for her little demon. “Shh, shh angel, Mama is here. You want paci?” She asks, holding out Yoshiko’s favorite black pacifier out to her. Yoshiko sniffles some more, and nods, taking the pacifier in her little hands and placing it in her mouth. While Yoshiko sucks on her paci, You begins to rock them both back and forth, to soothe her little one further. She grabs a tissue out of her backback, and holds it to Yoshiko’s nose. “Blow seashell.” She says softly. Throwing in one of Yoshiko’s favorite nicknames makes her giggle, she listens, and blows into the tissue. “Good girl Yochan! What do you say we head back home ok? We can play, and watch movies, and have lots and lots of fun!” 

Yoshiko smiles, and nods. “Ok Mama! Let go!” Her little grins. 

You smiles, she really does love her little demon.

**Author's Note:**

> JIMO AI JIMO AI JIMO AI JIMO AIIIIIIII


End file.
